Naruto: Burnout Chakra
by NerDeath
Summary: AU. Shinobi are at final stage of battle to capture Biju again who are free from their seals. As Punishment Biju decide to Burnout whole chakra which exist in the world. The world change severely. How? You will find out by reading story.ON HIATUS.


**Hello in my new story. I hope you like it. This will be AU Naruto world. This will be post-apocalyptic story. Hope you will enjoy it**

 **Meeh. So that's all for now. So I welcome you to read the story.**

 **PS. Story will be updaten when Beta Reader send me checked chapter.**

Element Nations was at finally stage at war. Currently shinobi village lead desperate war against Biju. After last Jinchūriki who die in battle, all Biju were free from their seals. After that Biju try to live peaceful but humans try hunt them for power. Every Biju destroy every units who was sent at them. It wasn't nothing special. One Biju could destroy whole village full of shinobi and what could do nine angry Biju when they were together.

But it's never come. Biju were separate from each others, and couldn't do anything to meet other. Humans, weak compare to Biju, successfully block path to others but with great cost. Trying to weak, exhaust Biju, humans tried to capture them again. But without success. Biju, how many people thought, weren't mindless beast. They learn, they adapt and efficiently defend themselves from sealing.

After over one year of hunting for them, Biju decide through mental link, that humanity need punishment. There will be no chakra, no human will be able to use it, no more humans will born with it. Time of shinobi and their power was coming to an end. And to do it, there were two ways. First. Biju were combine again in one being, creating Juubi which would gather whole chakra from world. People with big amount of chakra would die, civil and maximal jonin level shinobi wold lost their chakra but will suffer great pain which can lead to death.

Second option is Biju self destruction. Explode created with death of Biju will burn out every chakra that exist in world. People will lost their power but lives which are live now will not suffer. But explosion will destroy huge amount of land where Biju explode, making it unable to live. Living is such place will make people skin burn from pain. Skin will slowly separate from flesh, leaving just bone and flesh. In this state, people will surely die. If not from pain then from disease, got because of lack of defense on body or they will die from chakra which act like deadly radiation. Only people who were born near such area or live near it in young age would survive.

The force of explosion would came around the world few times. And when nine Biju would do it in the same time, the climate, weather, ground will change. There will appear great wasteland, deserts, or just rock where there will be no chance of plant of animals to live. Animals will also suffer. After explosion their body will suffer of change because of chakra radiation their body will mutate. They shape change and animals which were harmless will become deadly. And that wasn't end of adverse effects.

Almost every plants will die. Only trees will live but there will be no more green grassland or forest. They will become dead, field with black, almost dead trees, burned ground. Where was snow it will gone leaving nothing but wasteland. Deserts will become more hot and sand will become harder and heavier.

But mostly will this affect new born children and young kids which are ten years old or less. They body will change, will mutate changing them into something else. Sharper teeth, burned skin, deformed limps, additional limp, mutated limp. They will suffer from mutation. And will be alone. Because humans abandon and hate everything what isn't normal. They will be called abominations, demons. There will be force to live by their own. And soon everything this will began.

 **10 minute before 'event'. Camp near Kyuubi hideout. 100 km from Konoha**

A camp was made on the hill near cave were Kyuubi was hiding. A massive entrance was dark and anyone without some kind of light source or special eyes wouldn't see much. In the middle of small camp was bigger tent with different color. Where all was white this one was dark green with flag of Konoha on it.

Inside tent were shinobi walking from place to place with paper or ordering around. A large table was cover in paper, flags symbolizing units, few kunais, and large map. On it were marked place where Biju are. On the end of table was sitting young man in his early thirties. He was got spiky blond hair, blue yes, white coat on his back and standard jonin outfit. In his pocket were few three-point kunai with seals on handle. On coat was written Yondaime Hokage.

He was now looking at the map with frown. He wasn't sure about that plan. The only plan he got was to enter the cave and seal Biju, but enter the cave it self was dangerous. Weak construction of cave make it perfect place to trap people inside, which will be their doom.

Hokage sigh and rub his head. He don't feel to order the attack but that was necessary sacrifice. This will allow Konoha to spread wing as military power in Elements Nation. He rubbed his eyes and look again at map, he start thinking.

" _Thanks to seal I made and give other village, we decide on simultaneous attack on every Biju. We attack Kyuubi, Iwa will attack Yonbi and Gobi, Kumo will strike down Hachibi and Nibi, Kiri will deal with Sanbi and Suba will seal Ichibi, and the rest of smaller village which separate themselves into two large units. They will deal with Nanabi and Rokubi. I'm afraid that dealing with two tail beast at the same times by Iwa, Kumo and Kiri will be doomed to fail. But they decide so, then there is nothing to do about it. Stubborn as donkey they are."-_ Hokage thought and sigh.

Dealing with Kyuubi was really pain in the ass, and dealing with two Biju at the same time was more than pain. Hokage rose from chair and headed to one of shinobi who was checking documents of supplies. Hokage pat him on shoulder taking his attention from paper.

"Hokage-sama. Is there something you need?"-Shinobi ask with respect. Hokage smiled and said.

"Yes gather captains of units in front of tent. They need to come a.f.a.p.(as fast as possibly). We got little time before attack at Kyuubi. I should spoke some words to them to give them courage."-Hokage smiled. Shinobi nodded and run out from tent. He sigh and rubbed back his head.

"Let's hope everything will go how it's should be."-he mutter to himself and left tent. The sky was clear, except few cloud on it and the sun was high on the sky. Hokage move his hand to cover his eyes from sunlight. He looked around the camp. Everyone was work hard with equipment or training lightly to don't exhaust themselves. He smiled and notice shinobi coming to him. Captains of individual branches.

"Glad you came. Listen, this battle will be the hardest you, and your units will ever face. Inside this cave hide himself Kyuubi The Nine Tail Fox. He is fast, strong and cruel. Don't hesitate to use every possible way to tire him, so I can seal him. Remember if we manage to capture him we-!"-Hokage didn't finish because large earthquake start. Tents start shacking and some even collapse, boxes with equipment fall on the ground, spilling contents everywhere. Two towers in the entrance of camp collapse killing shinobi who were on them.

Hokage seen what's happening order.

"Gather everyone! Help those who are trapped in tents or are injured!"-He shout. Shinobi tried to complete order but earthquake was getting stronger and stronger. Then instant it's stopped. Everyone looked around. Whole camp was in mess. Everywhere were spilled equipment and destroyed tents. Medic shinobi try help everyone. But they were too many injuries.

Hokage gasp after seeing this. This was utter chaos. He order.

"Take everyone who injured somewhere safe and give them medical attention. Try to recover any equipment you can. Gather everyone who can fight in front of cave. We can't wait until others. It's seems we are forced to start faster."-Hokage gritted his teeth with frustration. Everybody start running around helping and gathering everyone. Shouting and noises could be hear in camp.

Then everything stopped. A small blue light came from cave. Hokage turn himself forward it as everyone. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt it wasn't something good. He frown and clench his fist with frustration. Biju is trying something and they are not ready to face him. This earthquake mess with everything. Suddenly light fade, confusing everyone. But not for too long. Suddenly mountain which was above the cave exploded. A large pieces of mountain flew everywhere.

Hokage looked with terror as pieces fall on the camp killing people around him. He could just stand and doing nothing. Screaming of fear and agony could be hearing everywhere. People were running trying to avoid falling rocks and large pieces of mountain. Hokage looked around him without moving. He saw shinobi trying to free himself from rock only to be killed by larger one which fall on his body. He saw how rock smash men head while he was running, spraying his brain and blood everywhere.

He couldn't believe what was happening. He looked at mountain where stood now Kyuubi. He wasn't red like always. He was now blue. His whole was was emanating blue aura. The Aura start shining brighter and brighter. Kyuubi give silent roar, making earth tremble. Hokage could only thought one think.

" _Ahhhh, Kushina. Forgive me, but I won't be able to see you ever again. And our son as well"-_ with sad smile and tears running from his eyes down his check he close his eyes. Kyuubi shine so bright it, that no one could see anything. A big explosion, create crater 10km wide and deep on 1km. A wave of blue chakra run through land, like in other place where Biju where. The explosions were so big and bright that people thought it was end of the world.

The ground shake violently making building collapse. Animals become wild, running in amok, children were crying from pain. After hour of pain, screaming, agony, despair everything went silent. People who hide themselves leave their hideouts and went outside. What they saw turn them pale and feel that this was nightmare.

Ground slowly start changing into rocks and sand, plants start withering, trees as well. But everything was changing slowly. Everyone thought it will end soon, but they were wrong. Plants start dying slowly. Vegetables and fruits became dry and unable to eat. Every change start slowly.

Another issue was lack of chakra. Shinobi who next day were order to help with fire or help other way were completely useless. They couldn't perform single jutsu. Event those on academic level. Shinobi lost they power which make them strong. Only Samurai who didn't depend on chakra so much didn't suffer from lost it too much. But hat was great wound for Shinobi. Even jonin where he could deal with band of bandits with easy, now he got great problem.

The biggest problem were children and young kids. People were terrifying, especially parents, when they saw how body of their children change. Only few decide to keep them. Mostly people abandon them. Leaved them on the street, or kill them. Couldn't say that because to stop their torment or because of revulsion.

Everybody, especial Shinobi notice how they chakra burn out of they body. They literally felt how something was burning inside their body. And they couldn't do anything. This day was written in history of the world as "Burnout chakras".

 **Five years later, wasteland near old place of Konoha**

A wind blow lightly, carrying clouds of dust in the air. A ground was hot and air was rippled above it. It was very hot. Ground was cracking under pressure of footsteps of the lightest person. A few, small trees was around, giving small amount of shadow for rest. But the air was too hot, making dark place unable to rest.

In the distance you could saw a lonely person walking through wasteland. The person was wearing long, old, with ragged end, dark-gray cloak. It was hiding his torso, arms and cover head from sun. On face was wearing metal mask, which was looking like it has has bared teeth, covering face from nose and whole jaw. From cloak were coming long, gray hair, and red eyes. On left side could be seen place without skin revealing flesh or something like attached to face, possibly coming down his face.

Person was wearing black fingerless gloves, black heavy, combat boots, reaching his ankle, cover with armor. Black pants and black jacket with bulletproof vest on it. It was got few pockets for ammo. On right legs was another pocket with few sniper bullets. On both side of person hips were two handguns. Also on left was combat knife. On his shoulder was hanged sniper riffle with brown, wooden butt. On it was large viewfinder. It was looking slightly damage. On but were few marks of fangs, as wall as on barrel, but nothing serious.

Person was slowly walking, through wasteland, looking for something. He look on his left and saw nothing but land. On right was small cliff made from cream colored rocks. As whole ground. Person was walking straight forward. It was perhaps ten minute, twenty but person didn't stop. He was slightly patting but nothing he couldn't stand.

After another hour of walking person stopped, and sit under tree. He sigh with small relieve and pulled out small gray water bottle. He open it and take few sips. He sigh again and closing flash he hid it. His reserve of water start becoming very little. But he knew it was enough to reach his destiny.

He sit few minutes before he stand up and keep walking. Suddenly he stopped and looked around. He could swear he hear something. Not wanting to risk, he pulled one of his handgun and loaded ammo. He slowly keep moving forward, A sweat appear on his face. Person frown and look around. He didn't saw nothing.

Suddenly he heard crack below him. Ground shake, forcing person to jump from place. Where he stood rose monster big as human. It was got pair of hand, heavily muscled, A body almost looking like serpent if not three smaller spiky legs, which help it to move on the ground. It didn't have eyes. When it hissed, splitting saliva it reveal two sharp teeth pointed up, and several smaller in jaw.(looking something like Rek-Sai from League of Legends but it's brown not purple)

Person curse under breath and said.

"Cormorant. Nice, I just need him here. At least it's small one."-said to himself and aim at beast, who roared and charge. Firing few bullets, person jump away. In mid air he shoot another few rounds but they miss. He looked at beast and start thinking.

" _Ok, I hit him in arm but it won't do. He got fucking good smell and hearing. At least it's blind as fuck. It think I just need shot his head off, or cut it away."-_ Person frown and fire another volley of bullet from handgun.

Beast feeling hole in back, roared and charge where person stood. He jump in mid air trying slash him with claws but it missed and rolled when landing. Person aim at head and start firing at beast. He get the target. Beast roared painfully and collapse on the ground.

Waiting few second if beast surely was dead, he sigh in relieve and walked to corpse. He pulled out knife and start cut off meat. Flesh from Cormorant was quite good after boiling it or frying on wild fire. Their lard was burned slowly and could give quiet fire, enough for frying meat.

After gather whole meat and lard person could he packed it and keep walking to his primary target. After another half hour of walking he reach his destination. He saw small, old wooden gate with Kanji(葉残渣) on it saying "Za Hansa" meaning Leaf residue. It was old Konoha. Big walls crumble long time ago, after 'event' As well as most buildings. Trees around village died, only few trees survive enough to don't fall down.

Old mountain where were face of previous leaders of village, still stand only with few pieces of face. First face lost left side of face. Second lost lower part of jaw and upper right side of face. Third face didn't survive time, Fourth lost Upper left side of face and whole jaw.

Person look around and saw few new building, where people could live. He walk down the street, walking forward market. When he reach it he saw only few stalls. One with food, one with cloths, another with weapon and armor. The marked was quiet full. People were talking, laughing, children were playing. But the person knew better, especially when looking at children.

Small, skinny, beaten body of children spoke everything. Not that person was surprised. That's how they treat children everywhere, after 'event'. One children didn't have eye. He was running without eye patch and with some cloak covering his lower part. Other got left hand cut off and wrapped with some old rags. Of course there were children without any symptoms after 'event'. Only half of children were infected. Children and teen under eleven got fifty percent chance to get infected. Symptoms were different for each person. Strange eye, mutated limp. The options was endless and lead to the same. Hate. It wasn't surprise when people call everyone who was infected "Impure".

Most of infected try to live with people trying ignore looks and words. Some leave place and try find rest somewhere else, some gather in small group and travel together. Some live on their own and become mercenaries or soldiers for food or money.

Person straighten cloak to cover his face and torso better and move to stall with weapon and armor. Owner was bald men, with dark skin. He was tall and fat. Got few scratch on arm. He didn't have other arm. But looking at wound it was ripped alive by beast. He was wearing some old cloths. Owner look at person and put down book.

"Welcome, how can I help you?"-he ask polite.

"I wanna buy new water bottle. One got hole in it."-His voice couldn't be recognize as boy or girl. Mask successfully hide voice. He put out the damage one. It was got hole large as thumb, possibly because of bullet or claw. Owner whistle and scratch his head.

"Really it's worthless to repair. I think I got one over here. Where it is…?"-Owner looked under desk. Person looked around and saw large mob gather in one place.

"What's happening?"-he point. Owner look under desk and sigh.

"Another execution. Possibly another Impure. Perhaps just for show. It's fifth in this week."-Owner said and pulled almost the same water bottle. "This will be 100 Ryo."-he said. Person give him money, grab bottle and walked away. Owner call him.

"Hey wait!"-Person turn to owner. He walked to him and said.

"It's seems you're mercenary. I got job need to be done by someone like you. Are you interested?"-he ask. Person nodded. Owner smiled and said.

"I got one small box of ammo to deliver to my friend in other part of village. If you do it I can give you some free ammo. Deal?"-Owner ask. Person think a little and said.

"Can do. Where it's need to be deliver?"

"To old Uchiha campus. Search for Ashadi Rouki. After you gave him box he should give you note you deliver it. Come back and I will give you your reward."-Owner said and give person small wooden box. It was quite heavy, possibly ammo or gun. Person ask.

"Where is campus?"

"Go this street and on the end turn right. Go straight and you should see some ripped white-red fans. That's the place. Ask people around for him. He is well know there."-Owner smiled and walked to his stall. Person look at box and move to district. After fifteen minute he found a men. It was black headed men, wearing old, blue, simply yukata. He got blue eye and other cover by rag. He wear simply wooded sandals. He looked at person who walked forward him with box. He ask frowning.

"What you want?"-he ask irritated. Person give him box and said.

"Owner of stall with weapon said to give it to you. He also said you will give me note that I deliver it to you."-person said without emotions. Rouki looked at person and walked inside him house. After minute he walked out with note. He give it to Person and said.

"That's the note. You should go now, or people start talking. We don't need more trouble."-He said and walk again in house. Person hide note and walked back to market. When he reach stall of weapon he give owner note. He smile and said.

"Good job, now. Tell me to which weapon I can give you ammo?"

Person thought a little. He didn't use sniper often now. He use now more hand gun or knife. He decide he want to handgun. He pulled his handguns and said.

"Two magazine for each one. Is that ok?"-Owner nodded and grab gun. He pulled out magazine to look at model and size of ammo.

"Hmmmm. Two hunters? This gun got kick but got low accuracy. Often use by someone like you. No problem."-he pulled small box with ammo. Inside were dozen of magazine for Hunter.(Hunter looks like revolver from Metro 2033) Owner pulled four loaded speedloader and give it to Person. He smiled.

"You shouldn't hide yourself girl."-he said. Person look at him and ask.

"How do you know I'm girl."-Owner scratch under his nose with smile.

"Instinct you can say. Can I know your name?"-he ask. Girl looked at his guns and then at Owner. He hide magazine and guns and walked away. But stopped few steps from stall and turn her head.

"Shani."-she said and walked away. Owner blink few times and think.

"I think I heard somewhere this name… Mrhhh, oh well. Never mind."-he shrug and sit down, waiting for customers which properly never come.

Shani walked down the street looking for inn. Looking around she found old, but still function. She walked in. Inside was old women around seventy. She wear old cape, some shirt, long pants and sandals. Her face was tired. She walked to desk and ask.

"Do you have some free room?"-she ask polite. Old women looked at her and smile gently. She give her key and said.

"Take your time. My inn is free. Maybe destroyed but free."-he said weak. Shani nodded and walked up the stair. She looked at key which got number '10' on it. She walked with corridor and found her room. She open the door. They quietly creaked. She look inside.

A window, little destroyed bed, chair, table, and small mirror. The floor was made from old wood and got few holes in it. Shani close the door and put down her weapons near bed. Her handguns and knife she leave on table. She pulled off cloak and everything leaving only some bandage around her breast which were C-cup. Around her stomach were several cuts, place where she get shot, burns. She touch one of hole in her left side of stomach. She them pulled off her bandage. She felt relieve.

From her back move two pair of arms. But unlike normal these were without skin. Only flesh and bone. Bone cover hand and some place on arm, rest was just flesh. She pulled off mask. She got mark where mask end. On her left side was flesh attached to face. It was coming from her back to left side of face. It wasn't serious. Mostly it wasn't doing anything. Sometimes just hurt a little, but nothing serious. It hurt only when she is near place high radiation.

She looked at her arms. She like them. Maybe she was 'Impure' how people call them, but these arms safe her from dangerous. Not once, not twice, and properly will safe her more times. She decide to hide them again behind the back, but she let them go free in the night. After few minutes of moving them around she lay on the bed. She was tired. Maybe she just walked, kill one Cormorant do small job. It wasn't anything for her. Bed wasn't very comfortable but it was the best she get in last month.

She slowly close her eyes and didn't notice when she fall asleep. Sun was still high on sky. Sky it self was clear from cloud. It didn't rain for almost year. She need rest. In the evening she will continue her journey.

 **Ok, that's it for now. Hope you will like it. Write comments, add to fallow or favorite. Tell me your thoughts about that story. I will try finish Hunter of Wind or Zerg Swarm in this week so wait for chapters.**

 **See you soon, NerDeath.**

 **Links to Equipment of OC as well his appearance will ob on profile.**


End file.
